Betrayed
by haphne4lyfe
Summary: After being the Ice Queen for so long, Daphne is lost and doesn't know what to do. Harry is broken after finding out about the manipulations of Dumbledork and looks to take control if his own life. Will Harry and Daphne find peace in the love of each other? Dumbles had got to watch out ! independant!Harry manipulateve!Dumbles weasl bashing and HAPHNE
1. Finding out more

A/N: Hi guys ! I always thought Daphne Greengrass was very cool and the perfect girl for Harry. I am not a native English speaker, so this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, so please take it easy on me !

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

Chapter 1: Finding out more

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

Daphne Greengrass was the Ice Queen of Hogwarts. Everybody thought she was so mean, but secretly inside, she was nice. All of the Slytherins were scared of her ! Her best friend was Tracy Davies. She wasn't mean, she was nice. Tracy was a halfblood, unlike Daphne, who was a pureblood. Actually, she was Daphne's best friend, they knew each other since they were little children. Daphne and Tracey did everything together.

The family of Daphne was pureblood, part of the sacred 28, but they were not like the other pureblood families. They were not bigoted and bad people like the others. They were accepting of muggle culture and refused to call anybody a mudblood. Daphne's father was in the wizengamot in the grey political party, where he did not support that manipulative old coot Dumbles or those prejudiced dark families.

Daphne was sad, because nobody wanted to be friends with her since she was the Ice Queen. She wanted somebody that cared about her. She had Tracy, but she wasn't part of the sacred 28, so she could not do things with her. She wanted somebody to come into her lordship with, she hoped she would be lucky, who knew she would get it soon?

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

Harry was number 4 Private Drive. Durdley just beat him really hard, and his glasses were broken. He was deranged by the Dursleys. Luckily, he was smart and used his magic tape that he had bought in hogsmeaed to fix them. Suddenly a owl came from the window and a mail was on the owl. « Gringotts » said the enveloppe. Harry took out the letter, and inside, it wrote:

 _Dear Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor_

 _Us, the goblins at Gringotts want you to come here for important matters because of your lordships. Come now please, we have put a porktey on your letter and saying « toujours pur » will activate it._

 _See you soon,_

 _Ragnok, Lord of Gringotts_

— Toujours pur ! Harry said.

Harry appeared in a big room in gringotts. There he saw a goblin.

— Wow ! Griphook is that you? Harry asked.

— You remembered my name? Griphook said. You must be a true lord. Here, I will take you to Lord Ragnot immediately.

Harry went into a large room, with a very mean looking goblin. The goblin said « You must be the Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor. We will take your inheritance test now ! »

Ragnok took a big fancy knife out of his pocket and cut Harry's forehead like the shape of the lightning bolt. Blood poured out onto a rune, and a paper came out and it said:

 _Name: Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor_

 _Age: has 15 years, million years old magical core_

 _Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter by blood of the father_

 _Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black by godfather_

 _Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell by blood of the father_

 _Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin by right of conquest_

 _Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor by blood of the father_

 _Magical core: 99% blocked_

 _Animagus: Dragon blocked_

 _Occlumency: 100% blocked_

 _Vaults: 74732208402938 galleons, under control by Albus Dumbledoor_

— What ! Harry said. That manipulative old coot dumbles never had permission to be in my vaults !

— We will get to that soon, Harry. Ragnok said. First we must address the matter with your blocks on your magic. Dumbledoor put it there when you were an infant. We need to remove them. Let us go to the ritual chambre.

Harry followed Ragnok to the ritual chamber. Inside, he saw lots of rune stones everywhere. There was a circle of stones each with it's own rune. Harry sat himself in the middle.

— We will now start the ritual. Please say that you want your blocks removed in parceltongue, Harry.

§ I want my magic blocks removed and that manipulative old coot dumbles to know that i know that he betrayed me ! § Harry said in parceltongue.

At the moment, his emerald orbs glew so bright that it illuminated the whole room. Harry screamed as a giant ghost came out of him and vanished.

— It seems that you had a Horcrux in you, Harry. Ragnok said.

— A what? Harry demanded.

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

Meanwhile dumbledoor was sitting in hogwarts when suddenly the instruments in his office exploded. « The blood wards are falling ! » he said and he immediately apperated to check with the goblins.

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

 **TO BE CONTINUED !**

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D


	2. Getting justice

A/N: Thanks very much for the great reviews, friends ! I hope my english can get better while writing this :) In the meanwhile, I will continue some adventures into the unknown with Harry and Daphne.

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

Chapter 2: Getting justice

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

Dumbledoor appeared suddenly inside of the lobby inside of gringotts. He was stopped by a goblin with lots of sharp teeth and a big sword.

— You are being arrested by order of the goblin nation. The big strong goblin said.

— WHAT !?1 Dumbles responded. You can not arrest me ! I am cheif Worlock of the wizengamot and i will try you with all of my power !

— Yes I can. The goblin, who had the name of Snageltoth said with pure anger. He then used goblin magic to the hands of Dumbles with each other. The goblin and the manipulative old coot were then took away and went away together.

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

Harry was really angry. Also, he was really furious. « Why would people do this to me? » he asked himself in his spirit in anger. He thought of the horcrux in himself. He did not know what a hrocrux was but he wanted to know.

— So harry Voldemort when he was attacking your parents as a baby, put a part of his soul inside of your body. Now with the magic block removing ritual we have took it out of your system, Ragnok told to him, but what is done is done, we have more important matters to deal with at this time.

— OK. But there's more?

— Yes. You have to be aware of your entire magical ID and we will emancipate you later. First let us be aware of your soul bonds. You have one with Daphne Greengrass, the Ice Queen of Hogwarts from birth, as she is your soulmate and the perfect girl for you.

— I have WHAT ! I have not even 16 years yet and I already have the perfect girl to marry? I am not ready ! I am just a little boy.

— Calm down harry, Ragnok said calmly. She will be perfect for you and you will always love her a lot one day. Be strong harry.

Suddenly the emerald green orbs of harry grew to a enormous size, and harry turned into a big green dragon. Ragnok blinked very fast and very hard with lots of tears in his eyes. « It's time » he said.

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

Inside of Greengrass manor, an icy cold blonde girl suddenly became awoke and turned into a big dragon. She, being the dragon was big and blue with ice in her eyes.

Soon she turned back. She stopped and regarded around her chambre. She had her own soulmate ! They would be together forever and go to wizengamot meetings together ! And they would raise a heir who would one day become the heir of all the lordships that her and harry had. If only she could get him away from the manipulative old coot and make him independant and free without Voldemort or those stealing weasels. Maybe with Harry she would not need to be the ice queen anymore, and she and harry would be nice to each other and love each other very much for all of the time.

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

Dumbledoor and Snagletoth were together inside of the bottom of gringotts. Dumbles was sucking on a lemondrop. He took out the sword of griffindoor and tried to escape. He escaped and the goblin got angry. He sweared to get revenge on that manipulative old coot.

In the burrow, the weasels were eating with each other and being fat. Dumbledoor then came out of the air and started shouting at them.

— Harry is finally finding out what are the things you stole from his vaults ! What will you ever do now?

— NO ! Moly said. THAT MONEY IS MINE AND I WAS GIVING IT TO RONALD SO HE WILL PRETEND TO BE THE FRIEND OF HARRY !

Gred and forge were in the back listening. They spoke to each other.

— Do you

— think

— we

— need to

— tell harry

— of this?

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

 **TO BE CONTINUED ! WILL WE FIND OUT ABOUT DUMBLES DOES NEXT? AND WHAT WILL HARRY AND DAPHNE DO WHEN THEY FINALLY FOUND EACH OTHER? AND WHAT DID THE BETRAYER WEASELS STEAL FROM HARRY AND WHAT ELSE DID THEY DO? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER !**

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D


	3. Coming into his own

A/N: You know, I am really as excited to see what happens to Daphne and Harry as you are :) I hope Dumbles and the Weasleys get what they deserve !

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

Chapter 3: Coming into his own

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

Harry just turned back to normal from before, when he was a dragon. He stood there, looking at Ragnok with a look in his emerald orbs.

— I think that I just felt my bond with my soulbond ! Harry said.

— Yes Harry. Ragnok said. This is normal for people with soulbongs. I have been ruling this bank for thousands and thousands of years. Last time I saw it was when merlin and morgana were together and turned dragons also. Which brings us into the next subject. You are decendent of the great order of merlin and this has been your secret lordship for all of the generations before you until you came and had a soul bond and now you are the holder of this great house.

— Really? But I am just Harry, I can not be that great like that !

— You can just be you Harry. Be proud of you because you can be do what you want to do. Because you can be great like that. You will do great things Lord Potter-Black _-_ Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor and now Merlin.

— I do not know Ragnok. I can not do all of this with myself.

— You are not being yourself harry, you have your soulmate you and also the support of the whole goblin nation. You are the only ruler in the whole arm of goblins. I have removed the position to you my good friend. Remember that if anything bad upon you happens every goblin shall be here ready to help you with everything with you need to be helped. Let me show you the statement that your account has at this moment.

 _Account of Bank of Gringotts_

 _Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin-Griffindor_

 _Balance: in total 74732208402938 gallons_

 _Control of money given to Dumbledoor_

 _Money taken out by Molly Weasley many times_

 _2000 galleons for ingredients of love potions given for Ginerva to give to lord_

 _100000 galleons to pay for school of all Weasley children except the twins because they were being pranksters and Molly got angry_

 _2000000 galleons for Ron to be a friend of harry_

 _9000000 galleons for the Order of the Phonics_

 _£2000000000 to pay for Durslesys beating up harry_

 _10000000000 galleons to pay for the secret castle of Dumbles_

 _20000000 galleons to pay for the vacation to france for Hermoine and by her books_

— They have been stealing my money from me? Harry demanded angrily. I want my money going back to me now !

— Its OK Harry. Ragnok replied to him. We will send the best warriors that we have to getting the money back from those bastards that stole all of it from you.

— Thank you so very much Ragnok, do you have any more informations for me about all of the manipulations?

— Yes my good friend. Sirius had a will for you when he did not die yet. Here it is.

 _Dear cub,_

 _When you are going to be reading this I will be already dead for some time. You know, I was going to tell you about that manipulative old coot dumbles. Harry ! He stole all of your money and gave it to those weasels. Do not trust Dumbles, pup. Also do not trust the weasels either. Molly was trying to give you a love potion with Ginerva so when you die they would get all your money because you had fallen in love with that weaslette and they will take your money. The twins will help you, they did not fall to the manipulations of Dumbledoor. Stay safe pup, you are my godson and will be the heir of everything that I have. Also kill wormtail he is a traitor. Daphne greengrass is your soulmate. You will love her. Trust the Greengrasses and you will be fine because you will be with the Grey familys in the wizengamot who do not like the manipulative old coot or that fake Jedusor man pretending to be dark lord. He does not understand the true power of us._

 _I will be missing you when I am dead,_

 _Padfoot_

Harry was really angry right now. He did not know before that so many people were stealing money from him. He also did not know about all of his inheritances. How come he never found it out? Ron should tell him, he was his best friend. But Ron was the bad person here. He also had taken some money and Harry thought that stealing was bad. Not just Ron, but Hermoine too ! How could his friends even steal so much money from him? He was more smart then Hermoine, he had known.

— I will get justice for all of what all of these people were doing to me ! Harry said. Ragnok send porkteys to all of the weasles. We need to be meeting with each other !

— Yes Harrison, said Ragnok. We will be doing this right now. I hope they will get what they will be going to deserve very soon.

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

 **TO BE CONTINUED ! WILL HARRY BE GETTING ANGRY AT THE WEASLEYS NEXT? OR IS THERE SOMETHING WORSE IN PLACE HERE BY DUMBLES?**

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D


	4. Weasleys are being met

A/N: All of you guys are very nice ! :) Thank you for your very nice reviews I will be sure to write something good. Now we will see what will happen when Harry gets very angry finally !

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

Chapter 4: Weasleys are being met

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

Harry and Ragnok were waiting inside the big room of meeting inside of the Gringotts. There was 2 really strong goblins speaking with each other with goblydgook. The room was very large with lots of candles floating from the top. There was a big chair at the very end of the long table and it had the coats of arms of all of the lordships Harry has on it. Ragnok sat himself down on the other chair. Harry was very nervous and was shaking himself.

— Harry you will take the chair with your lordships on it. Ragnok said.

— OK I will. Harry responded and he sat himself on the big chair.

At that moment, all of the weasels suddenly came out of the air. Also Hermione was there. The weaslettle was crying to herself. The twins were being laughed at each other. Molly came out too and she was shouting very loud. The two strong goblins tied all of the weasels on the chairs with their hands— not involving Gred and Forge of course because they were being nice to Harry — and were laughing in goblin.

— WHAT ! Moly screamed loud. WHERE DID ALL OF MY MONEY GO? YOU SHOULD NOT TAKE MY MONEY I LET YOU STAY WITH US FOR SO MUCH OF THE TIME !

— No Molly maybe Harry did this by accident you can be angry later. Arthur tried to make Molly more calm.

— NO HE STOLE THE MONEY THAT WE WERE STEALING FROM HIM WHEN HE FINALLY GETS KILLED BECAUSE OF THE PROFECY WHAT WILL WE GET MONEY FROM WHEN GINERVA WILL NOT GIVE HIM THE LOVE POTIONS ANYMORE !

— YES I WAS PRETENDING TO BE A FRIEND OF HARRY I NEED THE MONEY ! Ron said in a angry way,

— NO BUT I LOVE HARRY THAT IS WHY I WAS GIVING HIM LOVE POTIONS ! The weaslete was crying a lot.

— HARRY POTTER ! WHO WILL THINK THAT YOU WILL BE ALLOWED TO TAKE AWAY ALL OF MY BOOKS THAT I WAS BUYING USING MONEY THAT I STOLE FROM YOU ! The know it all was screamed also in an angry way just like Ron.

Harry was being really very angry. He could not think that all of his very good friends would at all be traitors to him. « Why? They are my friends » he was thinking to himself. He wanted all of the justice. They were betraying him. How could they do this?

Gred and Forge were helping harry first.

— Mother !

— Do

— you even think

— that stealing is good?

— It is bad.

— You should not

— try to steal

— from harry.

— Harrikens is

— friend !

NO ! The angry mother of the weaslels said. IT IS MY MONEY !

Harry was still angry. Finally he said something.

— Ron and Hermione ! I was thinking that you were being my friend ! But then the both of you both betray me like that ! Mrs weasley i thought you had helped me ! Mr Weasley you should not listen to your woman, but you did ! Why? Gred and Forge you two are helping me I will give you 1 million galleons right now for your shop of jokes.

The twins were so happy that Harry was giving them money for shop.

— Thank

— you Harriekiens

— you are

— our

— best friend.

— The other two of you ! The golden trio is over ! We will not be frinds anymore. I made some goblins go take back the money and will burn your new broom and all of the books they bought with my money. Harry said.

— NO. Hermione said. THOSE ARE MY BOOKS I AM THE BRIGHTEST WITCH OF THE AGE AND YOU CANNOT TAKE MY BOOKS OR ELSE I CAN NOT BE SMART ANYMORE YOU DUMB LITTLE BOY !

— Also weaslette. Harry said. You only see me as the boy who lived and not myself. You do not really love me, you just were wanting my money and all of my fame and such.

— No Harry ! I love you ! Ginny said. We will get married and when you die I am going to get all of your money.

— No you do not love me. Daphne is loving me because she is being my soul mate. Also she can turn into a dragon, like me, which means we have a souldbond. You goblins take them away inside so they can work for a time.

The two strong goblins were still there. So they put all of them together and were sticking them. Then they were gone because they were taking them away.

Suddenly snageltoth came in ! «To help ! The manipulative old coot was just escaping ! » the strong goblin said.

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

 **TO BE CONTINUED ! WHAT IS DUMBLES UP TO? WILL HE BE GETTING WHAT IS COMING TO HIM?**

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D


	5. Almost at wizengamot

A/N: Sorry that I did not update since two days, i was having my piano performance. The stealing weasels are now being punished. We will see what dumbles will do next !

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

Chapter 5: Almost at wizengamot

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

Harry was still very angry. The weasles were already stealing his money again and had been betraying him ! Hermione was being smart without him knowing at all and was stealing his money for all the books she had to buy.

— Harry you are getting a letter. Ragnok declared.

— Really? I had lots of letters already. Harry said angrily.

— For the wizengamot. You are the lord of houses now. You have need of going.

Ragnok was giving many of big leafs of paper at Harry. One was a very big lettre.

 _Dear Prongslet,_

 _You are now being inherited lots of houses. You will be going to need to go to the wizengamot with the grey families. Also, do not listen to Lucious Malfoy and the dark families. I bet dumbledoor already stopped you from knowing about your lordships. He is a manipulateur ! Do not listen to him either. I think your mother and me are dead now so you will have to take this responsability now._

 _Be a very good lord,_

 _Prongs_

Tears were going to come out of the eyes of Harry. He was sad. His dad had been leaving him a letter from when before he died ! Because that was true, Harry was crying.

— Be strong harry. Ragnok said in a way that was a little sad. Ragnok, in seeing harry, also became sad. You will go to the wizegamot now and will make them pay !

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

Harry was knowing that he could not go yet. He did not have any garments that were looking good enough. At first, he went to his vaults. He talked to the dragon to go inside. § I am thel ord § he said to the dragon and the dragon opened the door. There were a lot of money and valuable things inside.

Harry was being around inside the vault. It was very big. There were lots of things inside. He took a bunch of jewlery with the potter crest on it so he would look good at the wizengamot. He saw some wands too and he was taking one because the wand he has was connected to voldemort and he did not want to be like voldemort. The wand was long and had dragons on it. The he went outside of the vault and was turining into the dragons. He flew out of gringotts and was going to the store harrods so that he could have stuff for wearing that was not of Durdley.

In harrods he saw lots of clothes everywhere. He wanted some that looked like muggles so that he could make all the dark families angery. He was deciding that he needed to buy some scarfs because purebloods did not wear them. He then got some basket shoes to wear and knew all those angry old coots would become very angry.

After buying many different clothes Harry started to go to the ministry to get some justice. « They will be getting what his coming to them very soom » Harry thought.

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

 **TO BE CONTINUED !**

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D


	6. Taking the power

A/N: I am so sorry I was being very busy here is another update !

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

Chapter 6 : Taking the power

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

Harry was walking in a calm manner into the room of the wizengamot. He saw a lot of the rich lords inside of the room, all being very powerful, but not as powerful as him because he had the more lordships. They were being very angry because there was Harry and he was going to come. Dumbles was on the top and his eyes were very bright twinkling.

He sat on the biggest chair that was not the one of the manipulative old coot and was sitting down. All the lords were being loud because he was the one that was there.

— WHAT WHY ARE YOU HERE YOU ARE JUST A LITTLE BOY ? One of the lords from the dark families said.

— YES WHY IS HE HERE ? A lord who was from the light families said.

— I, Hadrian James Potter-Black-Slytherin-Peverall-Gryffindor-Merlin will now be part of the wizaengamot and so mote it be. Harry said with his emerald orbs glowing.

— Harry ! You can not do this. Dumbledore was saying while eating a lemon drop. It is for the greater good.

— Go away you manipulative old coot. Harry was very angry again. You have made already too many manipulates to me !

Everybody in the whole place was yelling very loud at dumbldoor. How could that old coot do that?

— You manipulatilative coot Dumbles you put me where Durdley was beating me very hard at private drive. Then you were taking my money and making the weasels take my money also. You will now give my money back to me !

— SILENCE ! Dumbles was shouting. HARRY YOU MUST GO BACK INSIDE THE DURSLEY ! AND THEN YOU WILL BE MARRYING TO GINERVA AND SHE WILL BE GETTING ALL OF YOUR MONEY WHEN YOU DIE !

— No dumbles, you need to have something bad to happen to you. I was being tired of your manipulations and also your stealing money. I am not going to be marrying to that Weaselete because i have already a souldbond with Daphne Greengrass.

The whole room was very loud again. Lord Greengrass who was being the father of daphne, said : « Yes this is the soulmate of Daphne and they can both turn into dragons. » he was saying to all of the lords.

Then Amelie boens was coming out. She was angry also. She was going to get dumbles what was going to be got to him !

— I am very angry you old man. You will be now punished for your manipulations !

— No ! Dumbles said. I am not done like that. Harry is going to be be having need of being his destiny. There is the profphecy and Harry is going to need to die when he is fighting Voldemort.

At that moment a lot of goblins were coming out. They are going to take Dumbledoor away ! And then the old man came out and went away in a lot of fire. The goblins then went to look for Dumbles. There was an woman that was looking like a toad that was coming out.

— I think that the ministry should keep harry. Umbrigde said in a voice that was only pretending to be nice but was really mean.

— Call me lord you bad woman. Harry said. I will not be going with you.

— Yes. Lord Greengrass said in a strong way. I will be taking Harry to daphne.

Then Harry and lord Greengrass left the room together and went to leave.

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

At the same time, Daphne was very happy. Harry was going to be coming to her ! She was waiting for so long. Maybe she will not be the ice queen anymore !

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

 **TO BE CONTINUED ! WILL HARRY AND DAPHNE BE TOGETHER FINALLY?**

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D


	7. Meeting finally

A/N: Love is in the airs !

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

Chapter 7 : Meeting finally

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

Harry and Lord Greengrass were both walking together at the inside of the ministry of magic. Then, Luscius Malfoy was coming out with a very big canne that was pretending to be a wand.

— You stupid boy ! He said to Harry when he was walking. You are being a blood traitor and you can not be the lord that you are !

— No you are being the traitor, Lord Malfoy. Harry was andry because of him. I will be lord of all of the houses and you will be following your traitor master moldyshorts.

— We will see mudblood. Lucius said and went away to meet with the other dark families.

— Harry do not let him get you angry he is a bad man. Lord Greengrass said. I will take you to the Greengrass manor now and you can meet Daphne. They then were being apparated all the way at the Greengrass.

They were appearing in front of a very big house. It had a lot of windows and a big door. There were trees everywhere also. They were walking inside in the house. It was very big in the inside of the house ! There was a lot of house elfs that were walking around.

— Oh look! The master is being home and is bringing the souldbond of miss daffy ! The house elf was saying. I am house elf tippy. Miss has waited for so long to see you master Harry.

— Thank you tippy. I will be seeing her now.

Then harry was walking and Lord greengrass was leaving to do buisness with his company and then into the house. There was long corridor with lots of lights and house elfs were walking around and doing things inside of the house.

There was a big door and inside there was daphne. She was there inside sitting. Then harry went inside. They both were turning into dragons again because they are soulmates and that was what they were doing when they were together.

Harry and daphne started speaking in dragon.

§ Oh daphne i am finally meeting you § Harry said.

§ Yes. My soulbong you are here now § Daphne responded.

Then they were turning back into people because it was very hard to stay as some dragons.

— Harry I can not believed that everybody would be treating you so bad !

— I know we will be getting all of the justice for all those betrayers and manipulative old coots.

The Harry and Daphne were kissing with each other. They were so happy to be together finally and they will be together forever.

— I love you daphne and you love me too. Harry said.

— Yes harry we are going to be together forever.

Then they turned into dragons again and were flying away to find their destiny. To the place, where they can be saving themselves from all those dark lords and all the manipulative coots to find justice !

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

 **TO BE CONTINUED ! WHATS ADVENTURES WILL THEY BE GOING ON NOW ?**

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D


	8. Love together

A/N : Life is very busy ! But i can still be writing.

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

Chapter 8 : Love together

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

Harry and daphne were flying very high in the sky on the dragon. The dragon was green and very big. It has a lot of spikes coming out of that Daphne and harry are sitting enter them and talking to each other.

Daphne was very happy because her soldbond was together with her and they were being together. They were going to go look for the hocrrux that voldemort was having and take it away so they can kill him.

They were going to a very big cave. Dumbles was in front of the cave ! That was bad. He was a manipulative old coot and can not get the cave. At least that he was not being moldyshorts. Dumbles than had started talking to them.

— Harry ! You can not be here. The greater good ! The manipulative old coot said.

— EXCUSE ME ? Harry said. You are a manipulator and i do not believe you.

Daphne was becoming angry. So she turned into a dragon and was breathing fire onto Dumbledoor and he was getting scared. What a scary dragon ! He thought.

Then dumbles left because the dragon was so scary.

— I will come back ! And you will go back to the Dursely for the greater good harry. Dumbeldork said in a very angry way.

Harry and daphne then were walking into the cave together and Daphne was not a dragon anymore because she turned back into a person. Now, they were going to destory the horcrux!

The were going inside and there was a very big lake. The lake had a lot of water in it. And there were corps inside !

— So scary ! Daphne said. I am scared.

— No they are dead do not be scared. Harry responded.

Then somes bodies came out of the water, but harry used his magic fire of dragon to burn them. There was a small boat. So they went onto the boat and there was an isle in the middle of the lake. Then they went off the boat.

— Wahou ! That is a big tank. Daphne said. We should drink it to get the horcrux.

— No my love. Harry said. We will make Creature drink it so we do not get bad things to happen to us. Crature !

A very ugly house elf was coming out and said that he hated master Harry and he was helping moldyshorts do bad things.

— Kreature ! I will make you drink that now.

— NOOOOOOOOOO ! I ALREADY HAVE DRANK THAT BEFORE ! The bad elf was shouting.

— I will make you do it.

— OK ! the elf screamed and drank it and then it died.

The horcrux came out then Harry and Daphne turned into dragons to burn it and flew away doing what they were going to do.

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

 **TO BE CONTINUED ! WHAT IS DUMLEDORK DOING ?**

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D


	9. Go away dumbles

A/N : Harry and Daphne are so good together !

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

Chapter 9 : Go away dumbles

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

Harry and Daphne were in the sky again because they had needed of doing more things. So they were going and flying away to find something to do.

§ I love you Harry § Daphne said.

§ I know Harry responded me too §

Then the dragon went down onto the floor and guess where they were ! They have been to the magical core of everywhere and there they are going to get power. Then a big light came out of the sky. It was Dumbles and he was going to manipulate them.

— Harry ! said Dumbledoor The grater good.

— Yes dumbles i am tired of your manipulations you manipulative old coot.

— You must return to the dursely. The blood wards are falling.

— No i am strong and independant and you will not control me old man. I have Daphne who is my soul bond and i will not listen to anybody else to less than her.

— NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Dumbles was screaming. THERE IS A PROPHECY.

Then a pheonix came out that was in fire. It burned lots of trees and some things. Then it flew onto Dumbles and on to his shoulder.

— IF YOU WILL NOT BE GOING BACK TO THE DURSELY I WILL BE TAKING YOU BACK ! Dumbles shouted very loud and everything was shaking.

— Expelliarmus ! Harry said.

— Haha you can not kill me with expelliarmus i am too good at magic for that. Avada kevadra

The killing curse was almost hitting harry. Dumbles using dark magic ? This is not very right. He is the light side person. Harry then found out. Dumbles was actually evil but he did not know before and that he was not actually part of the light side even though the light side was evil just like the dark side and dumbles was part of the dark side not the light side.

Dumbles was then using the killing curse more so that he could kill harry and finish the prophecy.

Harry then knew something very new. Both dumbles and moldyshorts was what was the prophecy talking about ! They were both dark and evei and that was bad if he was wanting to win.

— Expelliarmus Harry said to dumbles

Then the wand of Dumbles was going into the air and harry was catiching it. He was the owner of the elder wand now.

— NOOOO Dumbles said. I stole the elder wand from grindlewald when I killed him. You can not take it. I am the master of the elder want !

Then harry made snakes come out of the wand and daphne was talking to the snakes.

§ Go tie dumbles up and take the manipulative old coot into the ocean. §

Then the snakes all went around of Dumbledoor and they were rolling down the mountain. They fell into the ocean and they got wet.

Harry and Daphne were done with that manipulative old coot so they were going to the top of the mountain to talk to the magical core.

§ let us talk togetehr Daphne §

Then they were talking in snake to the magical core.

§ _**WE WILL GET MORE MAGIC AND THEN WE WILL WIN THE PROFECY THAT WAS GOING TO HARRY AND BE MARRIED AND LOVE FOREVER**_ §

Then the mountain was shining very bright and stopped shining. Daphne and Harry were suddenly feeling themselfs more powerful.

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

At the same time a snake man was screaming.

— Damn you potter ! he said and moldyshorts went to sleep.

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D

 **THIS IS MY FIRST ACTION WRITING ! I HOPE IT IS GOOD IS DUMBLEDORE DEAD FOR REAL ? TO BE CONTINUED !**

H3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3DH3D=H3D=H3D


End file.
